


The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck

by TrashficParlour



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Memories, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald very much thinks he is, Episode: s02e10 The 87 Cent Solution!, Fake Character Death, Heavy Angst, Just not in this fic but we all know Scrooge is not dead, This is really heavy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashficParlour/pseuds/TrashficParlour
Summary: How Donald deals with Scrooge's 'death'(Set in "The 87 Cent Solution" when Donald ran out crying)
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 93





	The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently rewatching the entirety of Ducktales and I reached this episode and... Whoo boy. I had some feelings. 
> 
> Content Warnings: Talk about Death, Perceived Character Death, Grieving
> 
> Stay safe y'all

Donald felt his entire world come to a halt when he stepped into the hall and saw Scrooge’s coffin. No. Surely that couldn’t be- that wasn’t… But it was. His uncle. In a coffin. Dead. As soon as that reality had set in he started tearing up, running up towards the stand. Looking down into the open casket he could see Scrooge’s face, eyes closed. He looked peaceful. Donald felt his heart twist, choking out a “He was too young!” before he couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get out of there. 

He ran out. He didn’t really have a set destination, just kind of running and following where his feet led him. Which was right to his old bedroom. He hesitated when he realized where he was, unsure if he should actually go inside. He hadn’t been in here ever since he moved out. Well… what was more heartbreak now? His uncle was dead. Who cares about some stupid bedroom. Determined, he pushed open the door, immediately assaulted with a lot of emotions which just managed to further his breakdown, leaving him mostly sobbing as he slowly made his way over to his old bed. He sat down, staring at his own hands.

This situation reminded him of when he was younger. When he was sitting in this exact same spot after having a nightmare. His crying had woken Scrooge up, who had his room right next to his and Della’s. Scrooge had gently sat down next to him and wrapped him up in a hug, telling him all the reasons some stupid nightmare would never be able to harm him. That he was strong, and that he had a family to protect him when he couldn’t be. The memory broke Donald’s heart. 

He contemplated his choices, his relationship with his uncle. He regretted the ten years of avoidance, certainly not for the first time, but never had he regretted it more than right now. He and Scrooge had just started to patch things up, they had finally been on speaking terms again, their family was back together. And now his family was ripped apart from under his wings yet again. He knew it was only a matter of time, of course. Scrooge was old. But did that time have to come so soon? “I’m sorry Uncle Scrooge,” he whispered quietly.

He stayed in the room for a while, grieving, sobbing. He didn’t actually keep track of time, so he couldn’t tell you how long it has been. Not that he cared. He had started to calm down during his time in his old bedroom and considered himself stable enough to finally go back. He would have to either way. Both out of respect for Uncle Scrooge and for the kids. Surely they would be devastated. He had to be there for them, he had to be strong for them.


End file.
